marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac
| other = }} The Zodiac is a team of aliens mutated to resemble the signs of the zodiac. They often fought the Avengers. Members *Aquarius the Water Bearer is a water elemental man and is the leader of the water signs. He is responsible for overseeing work at both Saturn and Uranus. *Aries the Ram is the most headstrong member of the Zodiac and is a natural leader. He often finds himself doing Taurus's dirty work. He is the leader of the fire signs and is a guardian of the planet Mars. *Cancer the Crab is an irritable member of the Zodiac. He spends most of his time complaining. He is a wind sign and guardian of the moon. *Capricorn the Goat is the most enigmatic member of the group. He is very shy around Virgo because he has a crush on her. He is an earth sign and works at Saturn. *Gemini the Twins is a two-headed alien who often gets into arguments with one another. They are a water sign and guard the planet Mercury. *Leo the Lion is a lazy but violent member of the Zodiac, tending to let others do his work for him. He is a fire sign and often finds himself arguing with Aries. He doesn't guard a planet but instead guards the sun. *Libra the Scales is a woman with a scale as a weapon. She is the brains of the Zodiac. She is a wind sign a guardian of Venus. *Pisces the Fish is an expert in all forms of fighting. He is the Zodiac's weapon. He is a water sign and guardian of Neptune. He also supervises Sagittarius's work at Jupiter. *Sagittarius the Centaur is half-man, half-robotic horse. He is the marksman of the Zodiac and peacemaker between Aries and Leo. He is a fire sign and guardian of Jupiter. *Scorpio the Scorpion is Taurus's second in command and the sneakiest of the Zodiac. Scorpio is a wind sign and a guardian of the planet Mars. *Taurus the Bull is the leader of the Zodiac with a "My Way or the High Way" attitude. He is an earth sign and is a guardian of the planet Venus. *Virgo the Angel is woman with wings, but the similarities to an angel stop there. She is especially evil and sadistic. She is an earth sign and guardian of Mercury. History They planned to clear the skies of all satellites so that they can exact their master plan. In their efforts, they battle the Avengers and Iron Man. Eventually they succeed in clearing the skies, while the Avengers believe that they wanted to steal information from Stark’s satellite. The Zodiac later causes a disturbance in Earth’s magnetic field by using the Zodiac Key. The Avengers defeat them and send the Zodiac back to their own galaxy. Background The team is based on the original version, which is actually a criminal cartel not aliens. That group was concerned with the Zodiac Key, which is alien in origin. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Zodiac (Earth-730784) at Marvel Database *Zodiac (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Zodiac Category:Villain Teams Category:Alien Species Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Villains